


Untitled

by treesus



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, literally just Gerard getting annoyed and then smut, this is terrible forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesus/pseuds/treesus
Summary: Gerard is up for a promotion at his new job and brings Frank to a fancy dinnerorFrank is a little shit but Gerard loves him so they fuck in the bathroom





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried posting this about ten times so if there are typos and shit i don't fucking care  
> Blame my friends for this mess  
> Btw Gerard has short red hair and they are wearing suits cuz they f a n c y b o i s

"Frank, stop it." Gerard gritted, referring to his boyfriend's incessant touching. Frank didn't listen, however, and instead continued to play a one-sided game of footsie, his foot moving further and further up. Gerard kicked it away under the table in a futile attempt to stop him.

This only stirred Frank on, causing him to use his hand instead. He started to slide it further up Gerard's thigh, before his wrist was grabbed.

"Frank, stop it." He seethed, his voice low.

"You are here to sit pretty, not try to fuck me in front of my father's business associates." He looked around, hoping nobody had noticed anything unusual about the two of them.

"Now sit still." He let go of Frank's wrist. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed, slumping in his chair.

"Sit up straight." Gerard whispered. Frank sighed harshly and obeyed, sitting up.

"And for fuck sake, straighten your tie." Gerard added, yanking on Frank's tie a little to hard.

"Ow! What the fuck is your problem tonight?" Frank asked angrily, fixing his tie and shooting a scowl at his boyfriend.

"If tonight goes well, dad might give me the company, and I don't know why you're trying so hard to fuck this up for me." Gerard said, finally making eye contact with Frank, who sighed again.

"I hate it when you get all business-y." Frank pouted, crossing his arms. Gerard softened his exterior a little bit, realizing how tense he was.

"Uncross your arms." Gerard whispered.

Only a few moments had gone by before Frank's hand had returned to Gerard's leg. His dick betrayed him, twitching in his pants at Frank's touch.

"Stop." He seethed, but physically making no move to stop him.

"Why?" Frank asked, leaning in close to Gerard's ear.

"Don't you like it?" His hand moved further up his thigh. Frank's breath was hot against his neck, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin.

"Frank..." Gerard warned as his boyfriend began to mouth at his neck.

"We're in public!" Gerard whispered sternly.

"So?" Frank said against Gerard's skin.

"We can go somewhere a little more private..." His hand finally reached the front of Gerard's dress pants. His eyes inadvertently closed as his dick responded instantly to Frank's relentless touching.

"Frank..." His warning tone didn't hold any actual malice towards Frank's intentions. After a few more second of Frank's groping, he finally gave in.

"Fine." He said, grabbing Frank's wrist abruptly.

"Ten minutes." His voice was low. Frank grinned triumphantly as he was pulled from his chair.

Frank was led over to the bathroom at the back of the room, which was luckily empty. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Gerard grabbed Frank by the collar and shoved him up against the wall, the same way one would if he were going to beat him up.

Gerard pinned him against the wall as he forcefully shoved his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Frank moaned at Gerard's roughness, grabbing fistfuls of his vibrant red hair.

"You fucking asshole." Gerard gritted as he started palming Frank through his pants. Frank moaned loudly, bracing himself against the wall.

"You wanna fuck this up for me so bad?" His dark tone only caused Frank's knees to buckle. Luckily, Gerard caught him before he fell, holding him up against the door.

"Well you're gonna have to pay for that." He undid Frank's pants easily, sliding them to the floor. Gerard reconnected their lips in a heated, forceful kiss. Frank reached his hands down towards Gerard's pants. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment, before finally getting it right, and pulling it down.

"Turn around." Gerard ordered. Frank obeyed, turning so he was flush against the wall. Gerard pulled down his underwear with a few agile quirks of his fingers.

"Shh..." He whispered. Frank was about to ask what he meant, before he felt a sharp pain emanating from his ass. He groaned loudly.

"I said shh." Gerard whisper-yelled. He clamped a hand over Frank's mouth, stifling his moans as he started thrusting into him slowly.

"Oh, fuck Frankie..." Gerard said along with other various noises. After a few more movements, Gerard hit Frank's prostate, causing the black haired boy to practically scream behind Gerard's hand.

"Right there?" Gerard taunted, hitting the spot again. Frank sighed in pleasure.

Gerard removed his hand from Frank's mouth, replacing it with his own lips. They kissed sloppily as Gerard's hand wrapped around Frank's cock. He moaned into Gerard's mouth at the touch.

He started to pump it slowly, eventually matching the timing with his thrusts.

"Gerard I'm gonna..." Frank started to say, before he was interrupted by his own orgasm.

It only took watching Frank's gorgeous face twist for Gerard to come as well.

They both panted, trying to regain their breath. Gerard pulled out of Frank slowly, before going to get something to clean both of them up with.

"See? Aren't you glad you did that?" Frank said lazily, a cocky smirk on his face. Gerard only rolled his eyes.

-

Frank exited the bathroom with messy hair, and a clearly tired expression on his face.

Gerard came out five minutes later looking as if nothing had happened, his red hair styled perfectly once again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
